How to Name your Baby
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: (Spoilers in this fic) Astrid has given birth to a healthy boy. She has named him after Stoick the Vast who has tragically passed away. How will the Haddock family deal with a child who carries the name of a beloved one who has passed away. Tears will be shed, and wounds will be cured.
1. A New Haddock

**How to Name your Baby**

**Summary: (Spoilers in this fic) Astrid has given birth to a healthy boy. She has named him Stoick the Vast who has tragically passed away. How will the Haddock family deal with a child who carries the name of a beloved one who has passed away. Tears will be shed, and wounds will be cured.**

**This idea came to me and well even though it's very cliche. I thought it was pretty cute and well I need cute after seeing the movie!XD So, this story contains spoilers from the second movie. **

The day had ended as the moon seemed to have emerged from the blue sky announcing the night. Hiccup, the new chief of Berk, sat outside the room where he could hear Astrid's screams of pain. As, Astrid was about to give birth to Hiccup's child, and the future heir of Berk. He had been rushed outside by Gothie when he arrived to attend his wife. Toothless was in front of him, at first just like Hiccup the dragon was concerned, but at the moment found entertainment with Stormfly. Though, every time Astrid screamed in pain they would stop playing and make concerned noises.

"She's going to be all right," Hiccup reminded them. Also, reminded himself and the hours passed on. Time seemed to go by really slow as Hiccup couldn't help to be excited, but nervous. Would he be a good father? The responsibilities that will come with the child rushed through his brain. Will the child be healthy?

He felt something poke his shoulder he turned around and saw Gothie poke him with her cane. "Is she-?" he could barely speak but Gothie responded by nodding her head. He quickly stood up and rushed inside the room. The cries of his child grew louder as he silently emerged inside the room. He opened the door and it revealed an image of his wife holding a small child whose cries could be heard all around Berk.

"Hiccup….. it's a boy…." she responded a bit out of breath. Hiccup found himself walking in slow motion towards the child. The child had a little bit of blonde hair like his Mother and Hiccup's green eyes, barely open. The small child quieted down as Astrid brought him closer to her chest.

"C-can I-I…," he could barely speak he was so nervous and excited for this event. His body was shaking all over he could barely stand nor speak properly.

"Hold him…. of course," she read Hiccup like a book and pulled the child gently away from her closer to Hiccup. He delicately reached the child and held the baby close to him as gently as he could. It was so small and gentle Hiccup was terrified that he would break him. Though, Hiccup reminded himself how scrawny he was, and calmed himself down.

"He's beautiful, Astrid," he held the child closer to his face. The baby tried to reach his small feeble hands to Hiccup's nose. Hiccup helped the baby with his goal and the baby patted Hiccup's nose. Hiccup couldn't help but give out a quiet chuckle; he was afraid anything louder than that will break the baby. "What are you going to name him?" he had finally gathered his thoughts together. Astrid gave him a tired smile.

"I was thinking…. Stoick the Vast….," Hiccup's smile faded and his mind went back to his father, "do you like it?" Hiccup had tears form in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. His father would never see this beautiful child he's holding in his arms. He couldn't help, but smile through his tears. He was trying so hard to hold them back, but he couldn't.

"I think that's perfect, Astrid…..Thank you," he responded with a smile and silent tears sliding down his face. His attention went back to baby Stoick. "You like your name don't you?" the baby still wanted to reach Hiccup's nose, "you were named after the greatest chief, the most selfless, and brave-" He took a long breath and he tried to fight back his tears. Astrid reached out her hand to Hiccup's shoulder; she reassured him everything was okay.

The door swung open, Valka quietly stood at still at the image of his daughter-in-law rubbing her son's shoulder, whom he carried her grandson. She saw tears slipping down Hiccup's face and she was afraid to speak.

"Mom," Hiccup quickly took one free hand to wipe his face quickly, which really didn't do much of a change, "you want to meet your grandson." He held the baby close for her, so she could see the younglings face. She looked at Astrid who nodded her head in agreement. She reached out a hand and carried the baby in her arms.

"Hello, I'm your Grandma," she said in a squeaky voice which made the baby smile. She continued to make funny faces to entertain the child and the baby smiled. "What did you name him?" She said holding in a laugh.

"We...uh….," he tried to hold back his tears but some silently streamed down his face, " Astrid named him after Dad, Stoick the Vast."

Valka stood there speechless and her eyes slowly started to get water. She didn't respond for a second and she gently put her head down so her eyes could meet the baby's. She didn't let the tears fall from her eyes and she didn't want to upset her son. She looked at the baby who slowly tried to close his eyes. "I'll..," she whispered trying to control her emotions, "swim and sail on savage seas with never fear of drowning and I'll gladly ride the waves-." She saw Stoick close his small eyes and she smiled.

"Mom?" Hiccup asked.

"He's such a wee precious thing," she told them and put him gently on Astrid's arms.

"Mom?" he asked concerned about his Mother whom he could tell she was holding back her tears.

"Excuse me, I need to go," she gave him a reassuring smile and walked away from the family. Hiccup knew where his Mother would be probably fly away with Cloudjumper and cry up in the clouds were no one could see her mourn. It has been barely a year since his death, but it has been hard on everyone to move on.

Hiccup guessed correctly as he recognized Cloudjumper fly high above the clouds. Then, he felt something wet on his head and he turned around to find Toothless look at him. Toothless seemed to be looking at his teary eyes and a sense of guilt. Hiccup pushed that all aside.

"Bud, you want to meet your new buddy, Stoick the Vast," Hiccup said and he led Toothless to the sleeping child and the sleepy Mother. Stormfly walked in excitedly and knocked many things down. Gothie ran inside and her cane lecturing the dragons not to come in such a sensitive place.

**Sorry, if I started out a bit sad, but it will get happier at the end. As, the Haddock family must deal with the fact that there's a new family member who has the name of a dearly beloved one. This is a very short story and I will try to update frequently and update my other stories. I recommend everyone to check out the second movie more than once, because my experience was it was better to watch the first time than the second time. **

**Also, this is a very cliche idea I know! There will be some original elements coming in soon and knowing me how I love to add humor in the end.**

**Also, this story will be updated weekly and expect one last chapter or two. **

**Reviews would be appreciated. **


	2. The Curse of a Name

**I promised this would be weekly and I'm a couple days late. Saw, the movie for a third time and I have to admit it gets better the more you watch it!:) Thank you guys for all of your support it and it warms my heart that you guys took a valuable time of your life to read my story.**

**As you can notice I'm actually getting comfortable writing this story.**

Valka returned that night and apologized for leaving so suddenly. Hiccup told her it was okay and they spent some time just talking. Their conversation went from dragons to tales of Hiccup as a baby.

"You were a big crybaby always crying," she chuckled at the memory.

"Gee, thanks Mom," he joked. They continued to talk for hours. The two later departed, and went to their bedrooms to rest.

Before, Hiccup closed his eyes, he caught a glance of his sleeping wife. She looked so beautiful as the beautiful moonlight glistened on her skin. Her beautiful blue eyes were covered by her delicate eyelids, and slightly covered by her beautiful blonde hair. He sighed in relief to see that her wife was okay, after giving birth.

Then, he heard a sound of a cry, that will interrupt his wife's peaceful sleep. He jolted upright and ran to the crib where little Stoick lay. Little Stoick had his eyes closed, but his mouth wide open as he cried out. His hands trying to reach out to something.

"Shh, shh," he whispered and picked up the baby. He caught his wife mumbling in her sleep. "Wow, your mommy must be really tired if she's not being awoken by your little noise," he gently spoke to the baby. The baby cried and cried no matter how hard Hiccup tried to comfort the baby. "It's okay, daddy, got you," he gently spoke trying to shush the child. He was completely useless on trying to keep the baby down.

"Hiccup," Astrid spoke softly. He looked up to see the image of his tired wife. "Stoick, here, wants his mommy," she gently took the crying infant from his arms. She rocked the baby and comforted him.

"Great, the baby is only one day old, and is already playing favorites," he jokes. Astrid chuckled then looked him in the eye.

"Hiccup? Are you… okay?" she asked in shock. Hiccup gave her a confused look, and then realized tears were falling from his eyes. He quickly began to rub them with his sleeve.

"Heh, I'm fine just…." he continued to chuckle quietly, "maybe that's why the baby was crying when I held him. He saw me doing it, too." The baby stopped crying and slowly fell asleep. Astrid put the baby down, and then punched Hiccup's shoulder. "What was that for?" he whispered back.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you know I hate it when you try to hide your emotions from me," she whispered angrily.

"I'm not hiding my emotions…." he whispered back. She looked at him with her scary look of "I'm going to kill you".

"Hiccup, it's okay you still miss your Dad. Being a Dad probably brings you back memories of him, and it's okay. I understand," she whispered quietly to him.

"Okay," he responded, "you must be dead tired, Astrid. Can we do Hiccup's psychology lesson, later? I'm okay don't worry." She gave him a testing look and slowly fell back to bed.

"You're lucky I'm tired," she mumbled her face on her pillow which made it hard to understand, her. He chuckled and lied down next to her.

The next day, it was a foggy day. Hiccup wrapped up the baby in blankets, and headed outside. Meanwhile, Gobber was fixing some dragon teeths singing to himself, "I got a wife with an ugly face! I'm a viking through and through!"

"Gobber!" Hiccup called out. Gobber turned around and quickly ran up to him taking the baby from his arms.

"Oh, look at ye'. What a wee lad you are hopefully ye' take after ye'r mother cause y'er father isn't so good," he held the baby with his arms stretched out. The baby giggled and Gobber giggled with it, too.

"Thanks, for the pep talk, Gobber," he mumbled. His mumbling was ignored by Gobber.

"Y'er so cute! I can tell y'er going to grown to a big tough viking," he stressed the word viking. "What did ye' name this wee lad." He turned around to meet Hiccup. Hiccup hesitated in the response and wondered how his dad's best friend would react to the name.

"His name is…. uh…. Stoick the Vast, like Dad," he slowly responded. Gobber's smile faded and then turned away from Hiccup's gaze.

"Y'er father always talked about how he always wanted grandchildren. Well, now he finally got one, and one named after him," he spoke softly. Hiccup heard some sniffling, and he got a glance of Gobber's face who was crying.

"You okay, there, Gobber?" Hiccup asked. Gobber quickly realized Hiccup had seen him.

"What ya ask such a question. Y'er distracting me! I have a thousand dragons to fix them teeth today. Tell, Astrid that y'er wee lad is somethin' both of ye should be proud off," he handed the baby back to Hiccup.

"Gobber?" Hiccup asked. He turned his back continuing to fix the Gronckle's teeth. "Don't worry I cried, too, when Astrid told me what she named our baby."

"Don't ye' get all emotional on me, Hiccup," Gobber turned around wiping off his tears.

They eventually both began to cry, and also so did the baby. Astrid was walking by with Valka who both went out to buy some cod.

"Astrid? Is that your baby?" Valka asked her.

"Hiccup, did say something about taking the baby out to meet Gobber?" Astrid said and an image of Gobber dropping the baby came into her mind. She rushed towards Gobber's place.

Astrid arrived to a sight of Hiccup, Gobber, and the baby. Gobber and Hiccup were hopelessly trying to shush the baby with both of them tears in their eyes. Astrid had confused emotions due to being a sad sight, but rather funny, in a way. Maybe, it's the postpartum emotions that she had been warned about. Though, as time passed the fact that Gobber, Valka, and Hiccup could barely hold her baby without shedding a tear had begun to worry her. Her worry then turned to annoyance, later on. The baby begun to cry when either of them held him. Poor child, they were traumatizing him, and probably couldn't recognize Hiccup without tears in his eyes.

"You hungry?" she asked and picked up little Stoick from her crib. She went back to her thoughts how most of the baby's family could barely hold him without crying. The people of Berk would come to meet the heir and cried at the sound of his name. Astrid understood the blow of losing Stoick had left on Berk, but it was affecting little Stoick. A poor innocent child, who carried the name of someone dearly missed can't go around without someone weeping all over him. "I have to do something about it," she told herself.

**The next chapter is the reason why I wanted to write this story. As you may notice, I'm heading to a more lighthearted path in this fic. The next chapter will updated weekly and you get to see how Astrid will deal with all of this. The next chapter will be a bit more Astrid centered. **

**Reviews will be appreciated.**


	3. Astrid's Solution

**Sorry, for the late update, but this is the final chapter. This chapter is the reason I really wanted to write this story.**

Astrid had finally had enough. She understood why they needed to cry, but every time they looked at the baby, they cried. Her poor child it could barely be looked at by his own father without his father crying. She had to do something about it.

The next day she put out posters announcing that all members of Hiccup Support club would have a meeting in the afternoon. She had put them all over Berk that way the members could know about this.

"Astrid," Hiccup came up behind her when she was putting a poster up. "I told you many times how I offended that you and Dad-,"

"Don't forget Toothless," she reminded him.

"And Toothless! Made t-this club about how to deal with me," he pouted.

"Well, we need it until you stop being so reckless," Astrid teasingly reminded him. This club will last as long as Hiccup remains reckless, and that's one thing that won't change. "Oh, you're invited to today's meeting," she poked his head.

"Great, I get to see everyone I know complain about me," he sighed.

"You better go, Hiccup," she said in a singy voice as she left to continue putting up posters about the silly club. Hiccup sighed and dreaded for the rest of the day.

Hours passed, Hiccup walked towards the Mead Hall with Toothless, whom was super excited about the meetings. Toothless was always a few steps ahead, but would stop and wait for Hiccup to catch up.

"Don't rush me. This is as fast a one legged viking could go," he remarked. They finally reached the Mead Hall where Astrid stood on top of a table and was holding baby Stoick. He looked around at all the club members Valka, Gobber, Toothless, and a seat that will always remain empty for Stoick. Hiccup felt a bit sadden at the sight.

"Like, he keeps jumping off Toothless. I feel bad because I supported him at first-," Valka noticed Hiccup had walked inside the room, "Oh, Hiccup sit next to me!"

"Are you guys discussing about the stunts I do with Toothless, today," Hiccup sighed and sat next to his mother.

"Not today. Today, I brought a new member that will be joining us," she pointed down at baby Stoick, "he has a complaint." Everyone was in shock on the sudden twist of the meeting. Though, the sight of baby Stoick made the rest of the members feel sad.

"Astrid, is he okay?" Hiccup's voice was a bit shaky. The room was in silence and awaited for a response.

"He's fine! It's just you three keep scaring the poor guy," she revealed to them.

The members of the Hiccup support club exchanged looks while Toothless felt relieved not to be a part of the problem.

"Hear me out. You guys can't be in the same room with the guy without sobbing all over the poor little guy. I bet Stoick doesn't recognize his own father without tears in his eyes. You're traumatizing the little guy. I understand that you guys feel sad about the loss, but don't put all your sadness on a little baby. That's bad for him," she revealed. The members all put their heads down in shame.

"I'm sorry-," Hiccup tried to apologize.

"No, I didn't come here for an apology. I came here to fix things," she said.

Toothless made an expression of fear. It was an Astrid idea those sometimes ended up with the village exploding. Toothless didn't have to be here he could walk out, but he had to protect Hiccup.

"We're going to have an hour of crying," she said with a smile.

"What?" they rest responded in shock.

"You guys haven't cried for an hour about baby Stoick. Just let it all out that way you guys can stop crying all over my child," she suggested. What followed was an awkward silence. "You can all start crying, now."

Toothless sighed in relief. That idea wasn't as bad as the other ones. Suddenly, Toothless was proven wrong.

"Your baby was named after a good man," Gobber spoke through his tears.

Then, that commenced the one hour of crying. Everyone was crying and even Toothless who couldn't cry joined in feeling sad. It was a sad hour, it didn't take 10 minutes for Astrid to join. Luckily, baby Stoick was asleep the whole hour of crying.

"Times up," she announced. Everyone tried to fight back against their tears. "If one of you cries about my baby's name, again. I will change his name to whatever Toothless decides," she pointed at Toothless who was scratching his itchy armpit.

The members nodded their heads no and wiped their tears.

The meeting soon ended as the members departed. They did cry over Stoick the Vast the loss was too big on them for them to get over it, but no one cried over baby Stoick. The baby happily could see the face of his smiling father.

"Hiccup, I was thinking," Astrid spoke and looked at the cute sight of a happy father playing with his son.

"Yeah," he mumbled and continued to make baby Stoick giggle.

"I think I should be a therapist," she said. Then, Hiccup's smile turned into fear. In the distant one could hear a Night Fury groan in frustration.

**This chapter was a sudden tonal change. I wanted to write a happy story about post-HTTYD2, but things didn't go as planned. I knew since the beginning the last chapter would contain most of the humor. I was reading some reviews and people thought I was going to kill baby Stoick, or make it sad. Don't worry this story was meant to be happy in the end!XD This was actually the hardest chapter to write without being out of character.**

**This is the end and I hope you enjoyed this sad to silly story. This was based on a headcanon like most of my headcanons they go to sad to silly real fast.**


End file.
